


Pepper Potts: Counsellor and Matchmaker Extraordinaire

by RedHeadedWoman



Series: Home Verse [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Gen, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedWoman/pseuds/RedHeadedWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts had been many things her life. She’d become an art and wine connoisseur, a fashion expert, an expert in first aid. She had knowledge of computer and weapons systems, some engineering knowledge.</p>
<p>Mainly thanks to Tony fucking Stark.</p>
<p>But in all the years she’d been dealing with the man, she’d never had to deal with anything like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper Potts: Counsellor and Matchmaker Extraordinaire

Pepper Potts had been many things her life, mostly for the same person. Tony fucking Stark. In all her time working for and with, and dating Tony, Pepper had learnt a lot of things about a lot of subjects. She’d become an art and wine connoisseur, a fashion expert, an expert in first aid. She had knowledge of computer and weapons systems, some engineering knowledge. Things that she’d never needed nor wanted to know.

But in all the years she’d been associated with Tony Stark, she’d never had to deal with anything like this.

This being the sight of Tony laid out on the floor of his lab, an arm thrown over his face, naked but for his Iron Man boxers and being poked by Dummy.

Pepper couldn’t see any injuries on him but that didn’t mean there weren’t any. She set down the paperwork she’d brought for him to sign on the nearest bench and stood over him. Tony was breathing evenly and looked like he was deep asleep. This was the first time Pepper had seen him since their break up almost a month ago. And in that time, she had somehow managed to get over the idiot.

Seeing him like this only reinforced that.

‘Tony.’ Pepper lightly pressed the toe of her Louboutin’s against his rib. Tony didn’t react but Dummy looked up at her and whined. Pepper sighed and lightly ran her fingers over Dummy’s head before crouching down and poking at Tony’s cheek. Tony frowned and turned his head away. ‘For God’s sake, Tony, wake up or I’ll dump water on you.’

‘Pep?’ Tony cracked an eye open and looked up at her. Pepper cocked an eyebrow at him. ‘Pepper, my beautiful CEO. You are a gorgeous …’

‘Tony,’ Pepper snapped, not particularly in the mood. ‘What are you doing?’

‘I am sleeping,’ Tony replied closing his eyes again.

‘Why are you sleeping on the floor of your lab?’ Pepper grasped Tony’s chin and forced him to look at her.

‘Because Rogers wouldn’t carry me,’ Tony complained.

Pepper took a moment to process that information. ‘You asked Steve to carry you to bed?’

‘Yes.’

‘And he said no?’

‘Obviously, Pep.’ Tony had the gall to roll his eyes.

‘Why did you ask him in the first place?’ Pepper asked as she sat down on the floor properly and pried her shoes off. She’d had a long day dealing with the board and trying to get them to agree with Tony’s latest upgrades to the _StarkPhones_. It hadn’t gone well.

‘Cause I wanted him too.’ Tony said and slowly began sitting up. Pepper grasped his forearm and helped pull up. Dummy moved behind Tony and let his creator lean against him.

‘Why the-? Tony, what on earth would make you ask Captain America to carry you up to bed?’

Tony looked at her with bleary eyes and shrugged. Pepper rubbed at her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

‘So instead of doing the mature thing and walking to bed, you decided to strip to your boxers and sleep here?’

‘Pretty much, yeah,’ Tony gave her a lopsided grin. ‘You’re back.’

‘I’m back, yes.’ Pepper couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

‘For good?’ Tony asked glancing away.

The smile fell off Pepper’s face and she reached out to him. ‘Tony.’

‘I don’t mean with me, Pep. I screwed that up and I know you won’t take me back. But that’s okay. I think, I mean, you’re still the best thing that ever happened to me.’

‘Tony, the best thing that ever happened to you was building the suits.’

‘But you said - ’

‘I know what I said,’ Pepper waved a hand to dismiss him. ‘But I still know that those suits are the best thing that’ve ever happened to you. The best thing you’ve ever done.’

Tony stared at her for a few moments, idly petting the back of her hand, before finally giving her the tiniest smile. ‘Then why’d you want me to destroy them?’

Pepper sighed and gazed around the lab. Butterfingers and You were trundling over to them from their charging stations and taking up guard posts by Tony. She gave herself the time she needed to get her thoughts together. When Pepper had broken up with him, the conversation had been short and to the point but she’d wanted a deeper one and this was her chance. Headache and all.

‘Because I was selfish, I guess,’ Pepper finally responded still not looking at him. ‘You were spending more time with them than you were with me. I understood why, to an extent, but - but I just wanted you to pay a little more attention to your girlfriend.’ Pepper admitted with a shrug.

‘I’m sorry,’ Tony replied, rubbing at the back of his neck. ‘It wasn’t fair on you. But the suits -’

‘I know,’ Pepper assured and grasped his hand between hers. ‘I know how much they mean to you, Tony, but, like I told you, I couldn’t do it any more. There’s nothing either of us could have done to fix or change things. I will always love you, Tony.’ Pepper squeezed Tony’s hand getting a smile out of the man. ‘And I will always be here when you need me. But I can’t date you.’

‘Better as friends,’ Tony muttered sounding bitter. His three bots whirred at Tony’s distress and he was quick to reassure them.

‘Better as friends,’ Pepper agreed. She reached out and brushed her fingers over Tony’s hair, her fingers coming away covered in oil. ‘For God’s sake.’ Tony laughed freely as Pepper smeared the oil over his chest. ‘Why is it you’re always covered in oil?’

‘Cause it makes me sexy.’ Tony grinned.

‘That must be it,’ Pepper deadpanned, happy that Tony was smiling. ‘Now, back to the most important thing. Why did you really ask Steve to carry you to bed?’

‘I dunno.’ Tony shrugged leaning heavier against Dummy behind him.

‘Am I gonna have to ask JARVIS?’

‘No!’ Tony sprang forward and lightly slapped his hands over Pepper’s mouth to stop her. Pepper quirked an eyebrow and Tony pulled his hands away as though he’d been burnt. ‘Don’t ask JARVIS. He lies.’

‘I have never lied to Miss Potts, Sir,’ JARVIS helpfully pointed out.

‘Except for when you’ve asked him to,’ Pepper amended to Tony’s cocky grin.

‘Which is why he’s mostly the best.’ Tony leant back against Dummy and began petting the other two.

Pepper watched the four of them. For as long as she’d known him, Tony had always put his bots and JARVIS above everyone and everything else, including himself. In the beginning, Pepper hadn’t understood how a man could have such important relationships with machines he'd built. But she'd learnt quickly.

The three bots and JARVIS cared for Tony as much as he cared for them. They were more than machines. They were Tony’s children, his carers, his protectors, and his best friends. Even over Rhodey and herself. But since Tony had built the suits and become an Avenger, the bots and JARVIS were part of a larger family. A family that included some pretty out there characters but they all cared for him.

But the bots and JARVIS would always come first.

‘Tony,’ Pepper said, snapping her fingers to recapture his attention. ‘Steve?’

‘What about him?’ Tony asked as he twisted to pet Dummy.

Pepper sighed and massaged her temples. ‘You know exactly what.’

‘Do you have a headache?’ Tony asked, glancing at her.

‘Ever since I walked into this lab.’

‘Heh. Sorry.’ Tony said sheepishly turning back to Dummy.

‘How is Dummy doing?’ Pepper asked. She’d been worried about the poor thing though JARVIS had assured her he was well.

‘He’s been good,’ Tony said, hesitantly.

‘Good?’

‘He has been acting a little weird.’ Tony shrugged.

‘I’m sure he’s fine.’ Pepper frowned at Tony’s small nod and decided to come back to that. ‘Tony, I’m about a second away from asking JARVIS.’

‘He smells nice,’ Tony said and instantly reddened.

‘Who smells nice?’

‘Steve.’ Tony glanced at her and Pepper had to fight to keep her laugh silent. Tony caught her expression though and scowled at her. ‘Shut up, Pep. I can appreciate how nice he smells.’

Pepper considered laughing before remembering that Tony had always rather enjoyed smelling her hair. A practice he’d started when they began dating.

‘Oh, Tony.’

Tony looked up at her trough his lashes before tipping forward and hiding his face against in her lap. Pepper immediately began rubbing the back of his neck.

‘You’ve fallen for him haven’t you?’ Pepper asked gently. Tony groaned and pressed his face further into her lap. ‘Oh, sweetheart.’

They sat like that for almost half an hour. Tony hiding like he always did and Pepper and the bots comforting him like they always did. When Tony did finally sit up, Pepper gave him a small smile and flicked locks of hair off his face. He looked absolutely miserable.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Everything, Pep,’ Tony exclaimed, waving his hands around. ‘I’ve fallen for the straightest man in America.’ Tony groaned and fall back against Dummy.

‘How do you know he’s straight?’ Pepper asked carefully. She had, after all, noticed how the captain would sometimes watch Tony and Natasha had reported the same thing to her. Tony looked at her unbelieving. ‘What? Have you ever asked if he’s straight? Or interested in men?’

‘It’s Steve, Pep. Captain fucking America. Of course he’s straight. Though he could turn anyone. With all the muscles and that gorgeous as fuck smile.’

‘Tony.’ Pepper interrupted before Tony could really start in on the gorgeousness of Steve. Not that she hadn’t noticed herself. ‘Calm down. You don’t know that Steve’s straight any more than you know how magic works.’

‘Magic.’ Tony scoffed.

‘Yes, Tony, magic.’ Pepper rolled her eyes. This man would be the death of her. Or he’d die by her hands. Whichever. ‘Anyway, talk to Steve. See what he says.’

‘No.’ Tony said, immediately shaking his head. ‘Absolutely not.’

‘Why?’ Pepper was getting tired of this.

‘Because it’s Steve,’ Tony responded vaguely. Pepper watched him for a moment before it clicked.

‘Because he’s your friend and you don’t want to ruin it.’

‘Like I did with you,’ Tony admitted turning away. Pepper had had enough. She grasped his chin and forced him to look at her again, as gently as she could, and held him there.

‘Listen to me, Tony Stark. Our friendship has not been ruined by our failed romantic relationship. If anything, it made it stronger. You are a good man and I wish you could see that as much as I could. I know you far too well and I can see how hard you’ve fallen for him. Steve is a good man and even if he doesn’t feel the same way, you and I both know that he’d never let it get between you. You should at least give him and yourself the chance.’

Pepper, having said her piece, let go of him, this idiot she loved, and stood up to allow Tony to think over what she’d said. She started picking up around the lab, gathering up filthy mugs and turning off the soldering iron. She was sorting through the papers she needed him to sign when Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pepper allowed herself to lean back against his chest and lightly rested her hands on his forearms.

‘Thanks, Pep,’ Tony whispered pressing a kiss to her cheek. She sighed and twisted in his arms to pull him into a proper hug.

‘You’re welcome, Tony.’

The hug went on for longer than it probably should have before she pulled away and turned her back on him. Pepper closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It was so _easy_ to love Tony and it was just as hard to let him go. But for her own sanity she’d had to and she could never regret that.

‘I need you to sign some things.’

‘Thought you weren’t my assistant any more,’ Tony joked taking the pen from her and began signing without bothering to read anything.

‘I’m getting you to sign these as your boss.’

Tony paused to glance up at her. ‘Sexy.’

‘Talk to Steve,’ Pepper responded and laughed when Tony glared at her and turned back to the papers. ‘Tell me what’s going on with Dummy.’ The robot was currently making a smoothie though he was adding a generous helping of motor oil.

‘Not sure.’ Tony slammed the pen down triumphantly and turned to watch the robot. ‘You remember the pink goo stuff that messed with Steve? I mean, you were away but -’

‘Natasha told me.’

‘Course she did.’ Tony rolled his eyes. ‘Anyway, Bruce was trying to take a blood sample from him but Dummy over there tried to stop him. He thought Bruce was gonna hurt him.’

‘Wait, Dummy thought Bruce was going to hurt Steve?’

‘I know right?’ Tony shrugged. ‘Anyway, ever since then, he’s been acting weird.’

‘Weird how?’

‘He’s been a lot more … protective, I guess. Of Steve, Pep. He’s been protective of Steve. He won’t tell JARVIS why and there’s nothing in his new coding that could explain it. I don’t get it.’

Tony fell silent as Dummy rolled over and offered the toxic smoothie to him. Tony sighed but accepted the drink and Dummy beeped happily before rolling off to his charge station.

‘Did Dummy watch the news?’

‘The news? Only when I’ve got it on down here. Why?’

‘Did you watch when SHIELD fell?’ Pepper asked. ‘I remember some of the footage showed Steve getting beaten pretty badly. Maybe that’s why. He saw that and decided Steve needed protecting.’

‘Huh.’ Tony looked thoughtfully at her then, ‘Fuck.’

‘Yeah.’

‘No, I mean, when I was watching that down here I was … saying some stuff. Dummy musta heard and, shit. That does explain it.’ Tony scrubbed a hand over his face and Pepper rubbed lightly at his back.

‘Dummy’s trying to protect Steve to care for you.’

‘Yeah, stupid bot. Dummy!’

Dummy quirked up at Tony’s yell and trundled over stopping in front of his creator with a curious beep. Tony crouched down and made sure Dummy was watching him.

‘Are you trying to protect Steve ‘cause of what you saw on the news?’ Tony slumped slightly when Dummy whirred and nodded at him. ‘No, Dummy, no. Listen to me, okay? Steve doesn’t need you to protect him.’

‘Tony.’ Pepper warned knowing that the bot took his duties seriously.

‘‘S okay, Pep. I got this.’ Tony rubbed Dummy’s arm to assure him. ‘Steve doesn’t need you to protect him, especially against our friends. You can only protect Steve when I’m trying to, okay? How’s that? I protect Steve, you protect Steve. Got it?’ Tony tapped a finger against the front of Dummy’s camera and the bot tipped it to the side, considering Tony’s words.

‘Dummy wishes for me to inform you that he understands and agrees. Though he wishes to know when he should protect Steve when you are away, Sir.’ JARVIS told them in harmony with more of Dummy’s beeping.

Tony sighed and his eyes drifted to the ceiling. Pepper knelt down beside Tony and captured Dummy’s attention.

‘When Tony’s away, you listen to JARVIS, right?’ Pepper smiled when Dummy nodded at her.

‘Most of the time, yeah,’ Tony stage whispered and laughed when Dummy beeped angrily at him and turned back to Pepper.

‘Okay,’ Pepper laughed. ‘Then when Tony’s away, JARVIS can tell you when Steve needs your protection. How does that sound to you?’

‘Dummy believes that is an excellent idea,’ JARVIS said. ‘And I must agree with him.’

‘Course you do, J. You’ve always liked Pep better.’ Tony told the AI with only a hint of a pout.

‘You may believe that if you wish, Sir,’ The AI responded cheekily.

Tony rolled his eyes towards one of JARVIS’ hidden cameras. Pepper tapped the end of Tony’s nose to get his attention.

‘Dummy wants to protect Steve because of you, Tony,’ Pepper pointed out. ‘If Dummy has noticed –’

‘Fuck. You think Steve’s noticed?’

‘He is Captain America,’ Pepper said.

Tony sighed and pushed up to his feet and shoved away from them to pace the lab. Pepper kept a light hold on Dummy’s arm to keep him with her.

Pepper had seen a lot of Tony’s moods over the years and this was one she was familiar with.

Tony had always had problems understanding that he deserved to be as happy as anyone else and the blame rested with Howard Stark. Which made her a little wary of any possible relationship with Steve. In a drunken stupor, Tony had once told her that Howard had always put Steve on a pedestal and compared Tony to a dead man.

‘I dunno, Pep,.’ Tony said, drawing Pepper from her musings. Tony stood in front of her, hands on hips, hair wild.

‘What don’t you know?’ Pepper asked gently having already guessed.

‘I dunno about dating Steve.’

‘Because of his age or because of Howard?’

Tony scowled at her. ‘Both.’

‘Well, the age thing is kinda weird. Is he 27 or 97?’ Pepper smirked.

‘I hate you,’ Tony declared.

‘Tony.’

‘Doesn’t matter.’ Tony waved the question away with a flick of his hand. ‘Either way I dunno about it.’

‘Because of Howard,’ Pepper concluded.

‘Cause of Howard,’ Tony finally agreed.

‘And since when did you give a crap about what Howard thinks?’ Pepper stood up and slipped her shoes back on. ‘Steve is a good man. Talk to him before you lose your chance.’

Pepper pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek, collected her paperwork and left Tony to his thoughts. As she stood in the elevator, Pepper sighed and leant her weight against the wall of the elevator and let her eyes slip closed. Tony had always been difficult to deal with but more so when he was in a bad mood.

‘Pepper?’

Pepper’s eyes flew open at the sound of Steve’s voice. The captain was standing in the door of the elevator looking adorably worried. It wasn’t hard to see why Tony was so far gone on the man.

‘Steve.’ Pepper smiled and forced herself to stand properly. ‘How are you?’

‘I’m well, thank you. And you?’ Steve quirked an eyebrow and shifted out of the way when Pepper stepped forward to get off the elevator.

‘I’m fine, thanks.’

‘You sure?’ Steve asked and walked beside her as Pepper moved towards the kitchen for a stiff drink.

‘I will be soon.’ Pepper dumped the files on the table and pulled a bottle of wine and a glass down from the cabinets. She poured herself a healthy dose and drank half of it.

‘Okay,’ Steve said slowly. ‘Anything I can do to help?’

‘You’re adorable, Steve.’ Pepper dropped into a chair and topped off her glass. ‘But I’m fine, honestly. You could join me, though. If you’re not busy that is.’

‘I’m not.’ Steve carefully sat down opposite her clearly unsure of how to act.

‘Where’s everyone else?’

‘Bruce and Natasha are meditating in the gym. Phil and Clint are out on a date, and Thor’s exploring the city,’ Steve reported automatically like he was in a debriefing.

‘And you?’

‘Me? I was actually going down to see if Tony was hungry.’

Pepper watched Steve’s ears turn an interesting shade of pink and realised that Steve was just as gone over Tony as Tony was of him. Figured.

‘May I ask you something, Captain?’

‘Of course.’ Steve nodded eagerly.

‘Why are you here?’

‘Here? I, I’m not sure I -’ Steve rubbed at the back of his neck.

‘Why are you here at the tower?’ Pepper asked plainly.

‘I live here?’ Steve asked, his brow creasing in confusion.

‘Why?’

‘Tony offered?’

‘Yes, he did. Why did you accept?’ Pepper knew that she was probably worrying him a little too much but she couldn’t find the energy to care. Steve seemed to think on his answer before finally responding.

‘I’ve never liked being alone.’ Steve shifted uncomfortably in his chair and Pepper realised that this was maybe the first time he was admitting this. ‘Growing up, I lived in a neighbourhood where people were always willing to look after each other’s kids and we’d all play together. Well, as much as I could anyway. I grew up surrounded by people. In my neighbourhood, school, the army. There were always people around.

‘Then I woke up here and SHIELD gave me an apartment and left me to it. I mean, yeah, they supported me but they expected me to find my way without much help. Being in that quiet apartment by myself wasn’t doing me any good. So when I had the chance to move into a building with other people, with friends, I jumped at the opportunity. And I’ve done a little better since then. I feel less lonely being here. And I think it’s the same for the others.’

‘It is. Tony’s never done well on his own either. Not that he’d ever admit that.’ Pepper told him more to comfort Steve than anything. ‘But then why did you move to D.C.?’

‘I wanted to learn more about SHIELD, I guess.’ Steve shrugged.

‘I’m sorry.’ Pepper said. Steve frowned not understanding. ‘For what happened in D.C. I watched it all on the news and Natasha told me the rest. So, I’m sorry for what happened. And I’m sorry about your friend.’

‘Thank you.’ Steve nodded though Pepper noticed he glanced at the bottle of wine.

‘Would you like some?’ Pepper asked indicating the bottle.

‘I can’t get drunk.’

‘Doesn’t mean you can’t try.’ Pepper retrieved another glass and poured some out for him. Steve thanked her and took an experimental sip.

‘That’s pretty good,’ Steve said smiling.

‘Glad you like it. Now, I need you to understand something.’ Pepper took a sip of wine herself and thought over her words carefully. ‘Tony Stark is many things to many people. And he’s been a lot of different things to me. My boss, my problem, my boyfriend, my friend. I have always and will always love him but I cannot be everything he needs me to be. I can’t be his girlfriend anymore because I couldn’t deal with it anymore. Not in that capacity anyway. I only want the best for him and you, and the others, are what’s best for him.

‘But if you hurt him, I will end you. Captain America or not, I will find a way to make sure you suffer for hurting him. Do you understand me?’

‘I understand, Miss Potts. I won’t hurt him.’

‘No, see, you will,’ Pepper said, waving a hand. ‘You will hurt him because you’re human. Hurting each other is what we do. And Tony has been hurt a lot by people. Myself included,’ Pepper admitted sourly. ‘Which is why if you’ve hurt him too much, to the point where he can’t heal from it, I will make sure you regret it. If you betray him or abuse him in any way, I will make you regret it.’

‘Pepper, I understand. I promise. I won’t betray or abuse him.’ Steve assured her. Pepper watched him, searching for any sign of a lie, before nodding. ‘You’re a scary woman, Miss Potts.’

‘Something I pride myself on.’ Pepper told him smiling and took another long gulp of wine.

‘Are you alright? With the break up, I mean.’

‘Yes. It was better for the both of us. Tony and I are far better off as friends.’

‘Yeah.’ Steve said quietly and looked down as his glass.

‘Oh, for God’s- Steve, listen to me closely. You’re a good man and so is Tony, though many don’t see it. Tony trusts and respects you. That’s part of the reason I do.’ Pepper shrugged. Steve looked a little surprised at that but Pepper couldn’t really blame him. ‘I have to admit that I was a little wary of you at first. Not because of anything you’ve done,’ Pepper quickly assured. ‘But because of Howard.’

‘Howard,’ Steve said beneath his breath. ‘I know Tony doesn’t like talking about him.’

‘With good reason. I know he was your friend but Howard Stark was not a good man. The Howard that you knew died long before Tony was born. Howard treated Tony like an accessory. Like he’d been bought from a catalogue and could be sent back when he got bored or decided that Tony wasn’t what he’d wanted. Maria was a little better but only just. She was too much of an Upper East Side mother to really care for him as much as she should’ve. Tony would probably disagree with me on that but it’s the truth.

‘Howard Stark ruined Tony. He made Tony believe that he was less. That he wasn’t good enough to be a Stark at all. Which is complete shit. Tony is the best man I know and I despise Howard. I need to make sure you see the difference between them.’

‘I do, Pepper,’ Steve said. ‘I know that Howard changed after I went into the ice. I know he spent a lot of his time trying to find me and I hate him for it.’

‘Really?’ Pepper had not expected that.

‘Yes,’ Steve said with a soft laugh. ‘I like the Howard I remember and always will. But I hate how he changed and how that affected Tony. I hate what my “death” did to Howard and, by extension, Tony. I haven’t asked Tony exactly how Howard treated him but I can guess.’

‘You’re guess would probably be right.’ Pepper conceded.

‘Wonderful,’ Steve responded sarcastically. Pepper hadn’t been sure if Steve was capable of sarcasm as she’d never heard it before.

‘Sarcasm, Steve, really?’

‘Yes, ma’am.’ Steve smiled.

‘Just what I need. More sarcasm in my life.’ Pepper took another swill of wine.

‘I wasn’t sure you liked me,’ Steve abruptly told her.

‘Why not?’

‘Not sure.’ He shrugged. ‘I just didn’t think you did but I understand why. You care about Tony, that much is clear. You worried about how Tony would react to having me here.’

‘I did.’ Pepper said. She drained her glass and gathered her things. ‘But I don’t think I have to worry any more. See you later, Steve.’

‘Bye, Pepper. I hope you start feeling better.’

‘Better?’ Pepper asked turning back to him.

‘You’ve just had a glass and a half of wine and you spent all the time telling me not to betray Tony. Something’s bothering you.’

Pepper sighed and wondered if it was worth Tony’s anger to tell Steve how Tony felt. Probably not.

‘Yes, but I’ll be fine once Tony sorts his shit out.’

‘What?’

‘Nothing, Steve,’ Pepper smiled tightly. ‘Nothing. But I think you should go down and ask Tony about how Dummy’s been acting.’

‘Why?’

‘It’s a really interesting answer,’ Pepper told him truthfully. ‘Look after Tony, Steve. He deserves better than he thinks. Oh, and if Tony’s stupid enough to hurt, betray or abuse you, believe me, I’ll make him regret it.’

Pepper left before Steve could respond and headed out of the building. When she slid into the back of the car, Pepper leant her head back and took several deep breaths. Tony Stark had the unique ability to make her feel exhausted after even the shortest conversations. All the same she loved the idiot and would always wish him the best.

Especially if he got to sleep with Captain America.

…

Steve stood in the elevator on the same floor he’d gotten on as he hadn’t yet pushed any buttons.

‘Steve? May I be of assistance?’ JARVIS asked him gently.

‘No, JARVIS, I’m fine.’ Steve certainly didn’t feel fine. The conversation with Pepper had thrown him slightly but he understood, mostly, where she was coming from.

‘You have been standing in the elevator for almost three minutes.’

Steve glanced at the ceiling. ‘Three minutes?’

‘Yes, captain.’

‘Oh, sorry. Is Tony busy?’

‘He is not. He is currently threatening to send Butterfingers to a city college.’

‘Butterfingers?’ Steve didn’t think he’d ever heard Tony threaten Butterfingers or You with that particular one. ‘I thought that threat was only for Dummy.’

‘Usually, yes. In this case though Butterfingers has set fire to the lab.’ JARVIS told him calmly.

‘What?’ Steve went to press the button for Tony’s lab when the doors opened and Steve realised that JARVIS had brought him to the lab. ‘Thanks, JARVIS.’

Steve raced in to find Tony shouting insults at Butterfingers while fanning flames with his shirt and water rained on them. Steve ripped his own shirt off and threw it onto the flames and began patting it out. After a moment Tony threw his shirt on as well and helped him.

‘Tony? Are you hurt?’ Steve asked once the fire was out.

‘What? No. I’m fine.’ Tony pushed his hair off his face and leant against the opposite bench. ‘JARVIS, turn off the fucking sprinklers.’

As the sprinklers shut off Steve glanced around the lab. Butterfingers was in his charging station flanked by the other two bots who were both whirring and beeping at him. Steve glanced at Tony who was still looking pissed.

‘Tony?’

‘I‘m fine.’ Tony repeated and slid down to sit on the floor. After a moment's deliberation, Steve sat downside beside him.

‘What happened?’

‘I had the soldering iron on and I moved away for a second to grab more wire. Butterfingers must’ve knocked it onto something. I dunno. Either way there was a fire and now there isn’t.’

‘Now there isn’t,’ Steve agreed. ‘Is there some reason you didn’t use a fire extinguisher?’

‘A what?’ Tony asked looking up at him. His face, neck and part of his chest were covered in soot and Steve figured he probably wasn’t much better.

‘A fire extinguisher. I know there’s one down here ‘cause I asked JARVIS.’

‘I have a fire extinguisher? I did not know that.’

‘How can you not know? That’s. It’s your lab, Tony, shouldn’t you know this?’

‘Probably.’ Tony shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. ‘Doesn’t matter now anyway.’

‘Yes, it does.’ Steve grabbed Tony’s wrist as the man went to stand up. ‘It matters, Tony. You were _fanning_ the flames. You know that makes it worse, right?’

‘I know, I know. I can admit that I may have panicked, just a little.’ Tony began coughing and Steve patted at Tony’s back in a vain attempt to help him as Butterfingers trundled over with a bottle of water. Tony took a swig from the bottle which seemed to help and he settled back again. Butterfingers rolled forward a little more and Tony reached out to pet the contrite-looking bot. ‘It’s okay, baby bot, it’s okay. I’m not mad. Promise.’

Butterfingers whirred at him and nuzzled against his palm. Dummy and You trundled over to join them and Steve happily shifted his legs to allow You to get in close. Steve reached out and petted You to calm him down.

‘I saw Pepper,’ Steve said. Tony froze beside him and Steve winced. He could’ve started better. ‘She was drinking wine in the kitchen. She told me I should ask why Dummy’s been acting oddly.’

‘That all she said?’ Tony asked and Steve figured he was missing something.

‘Yeah. Well, that and she was doing well after - Everything.’

‘After everything?’ Tony twisted to look at him. ‘You mean when she dumped me?’ When Steve nodded sheepishly, Tony rolled his eyes. ‘It’s better this way. I love Pepper. She’s an awesome lady and deserves a hell of a lot better than me.’

‘Tony.’

‘Nope, no, we aren’t having this conversation,’ Tony said and jumped to his feet. ‘Butterfingers, gotta check you.’ Tony and Butterfingers moved away with You following along and Steve sighed. Dummy reached out and nudged at Steve’s arm.

‘Hey, Dummy.’ Steve greeted. The bot whirred at him and wiped ineffectively at the soot on Steve’s neck. He clambered to his feet and went over to the small kitchenette Tony had in the lab and checked his reflection in the mirror. There was a light coating of soot on his face and neck. Steve grabbed a clean-ish rag and soaked it in the water from the tap and wiped it over his skin, scrubbing at the grime. Once he’d finished, Steve rinsed the rag out till the water ran clear and went over to Tony.

Tony shrugged Steve’s hand off his arm as he was busy making sure Butterfingers was okay. Steve remained leaning against the bench until Tony finished running his hands over Butterfingers and muttering to himself. He then pulled Tony to his feet and sat him on a stool.

‘Stop, no, bad.’ Tony resisted.

‘Tony, you are covered in soot and you’re breathing it all in. You either let me check you over or I call Bruce who is in the middle of meditating with Natasha. Up to you.’

Tony visibly weighed his options before slumping and motioning for Steve to get on with it.

‘Was your first thought to rip off your shirt and fan the fire?’ Steve asked as he began wiping the wet cloth over Tony’s collarbones, which was thankfully as far down as far down as the soot went. Steve could happily admit to himself that he was mainly asking to distract himself from what he was doing.

‘Hmm? Oh, I guess. I dunno.’ Tony shrugged. ‘I wasn’t really thinking. I was a little too busy focusing on the fire.’

‘Fair enough.’ Steve swiped the cloth over Tony’s throat and couldn’t miss him draw a deep breath, closing his eyes. Steve swallowed reflexively and tried to think of something else to ask him. The idea flew out of his mind, however, when Tony’s tongue darted out to swipe over his lips. Steve froze, momentarily caught on the shine of Tony’s lips. Steve found himself tipping forward when Butterfingers beeped and Steve almost jumped out of his skin. Tony’s eyes opened at the noise and Steve refocused on cleaning the grime off Tony and swiped the cloth over Tony’s jaw.

‘Shush, Butterfingers. Go play with your brothers,’ Tony told the bot.

‘So, Dummy,’ Steve said as the bot trundled away. Tony closed his eyes again as Steve started gently wiping his face clean.

‘Dummy?’ Tony asked quietly.

‘Been acting weird.’ Steve prompted, wiping around Tony’s nose. This close Steve could see faint freckles.

‘Oh, yeah, um. Nothing really. Just. You remember when Bruce was trying to take blood? Pink goo? And Dummy tried to stop him?’

‘I remember.’ Steve grasped Tony’s chin and gently turned his head so he could get to Tony’ temples properly.

‘Yeah, well, I worked it out.’

‘Oh? I’m going to clean your eyelids, okay?’ Steve carefully swiped the cloth over Tony’s eyelids when he hummed.

‘The three of ‘em saw some of the footage from D.C. when I was watching it down here. Dummy just took it more seriously and has decided that you need his protection.’

Steve hummed at that as he finished cleaning Tony up and forced himself to move away and go back to the sink to rinse the cloth. His crush on Tony had gotten a lot stronger in the past few weeks and being so close to a shirtless Tony and cleaning him was a little much.

‘Yeah, so that’s why he’s been acting weird. But from now on he’ll only protect you if me or JARVIS tell him you need it.’

‘Okay.’ Steve tuned as he’d managed to calm himself and smiled. ‘Sounds good.’

‘Yeah,’ Tony said tapping his fingers against the arc reactor. ‘So, why was your first thought to take off your shirt?’

‘What?’ Steve looked down at his naked torso and found that he couldn’t actually remember taking it off. ‘Oh, um, I’m not sure.’

Tony laughed at him and Steve could feel the beginnings of a blush.

‘Well, we’d better find some clothes then,’ Tony said as he made for the door giving his bots a wave. Steve idly followed after him, giving the robots his own wave.

‘Especially if we’re going to have dinner with Bruce and Natasha.’

‘Yeah, let’s not tell them about the fire.’ Tony stepped into the elevator and looked expectantly at Steve. It took embarrassingly long for it to register and Steve stepped in beside him and Tony pressed at one of the buttons without a word.

‘You should have Bruce make sure you didn’t breath in any smoke.’

‘Will do. But I’ll make something up about what happened.’

‘Fair enough.’ Steve laughed, feeling some of the tension seeping out of him. He wanted nothing more than to reach over and pull Tony into a kiss but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do that to Tony. Not after what Pepper had told him about Howard. And what she hadn’t said.

Steve had known, of course, that Howard hadn’t treated his son well and Pepper had confirmed that. Steve had guessed that Howard might’ve been abused, if not physically then definitely emotionally and mentally. And knowing all of that, knowing that Howard had spent more time searching for him than raising Tony, how could he possibly think of trying to start a relationship with him? There was no way he could do it, no matter how much he wanted too.

As the elevator doors opened on the floor Steve’s rooms were on, Tony reached out and touched his arm.

‘Thanks, Steve.’

‘Of course, Tony. Make sure you come back for dinner, okay?’

‘You got it, Cap.’ Tony smiled as the doors closed.

Steve stood there for several seconds trying to get his thoughts in order. There was no way in hell Steve could start a relationship with Tony knowing everything he did about Howard’s treatment of him. All he could do was stand back and let Tony do what he liked.


End file.
